The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. One area of importance associated with network communications relates to handover or redirection processes that involve individual devices using multiple access technologies. Handovers (or redirection of data pathways) generally occur in response to some geographic movement or some change in a network parameter that causes a corresponding device or component to require a switch from one access technology to another, such as between Ethernet and wireless local area networks (WLANs). When transitioning between various environments, it may be important to provide redirection capabilities that appear seamless to an end user, i.e. the communications between the device and a node in the network are generally uninterrupted. Re-authentication may occur when moving between the same or different access technologies. Additionally, the ability to properly authenticate multiple devices that may be assigned to a single user may also be beneficial in network environments, whereby the end user of the devices is not required to constantly re-authenticate or to verify his/her/its identity before using the device or initiating a communication.